


Twelve

by LoopyLiesey



Series: Happy!verse [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis approaches Richard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve

Richard clenched his fists tight, feeling sweat all over his body as he looked at Dennis Creevey. After talking to his Uncles Remus and Sirius, he had come out to his family and friends who were all very accepting. And yesterday he’d accidentally come out to the entire fifth year Ravenclaw-Gryffindor combined Charms class.

Now the whole school knew.

For the most part, everyone had been pretty cool. There were the occasional people who were rude, but they were people who were normally rude anyway. He didn’t care what most of the school thought.

He was just disappointed that there hadn’t been any reaction – negative or positive – from Dennis Creevey. None whatsoever. And now Richard had been driven to staring at Dennis from across the classroom during Ancient Runes.

“Are you even taking any notes?” Josie hissed to Richard, causing Richard to jump.

“What? No, yeah. Yeah, I’m taking notes,” Richard whispered.

“You were staring at Dennis Creevey,” Josie said, “Don’t know what you see in him.”

“Lucky that, I’m not competing with you over boys,” Richard said. Josie grinned at him before returning to her notes. Richard decided to follow suit before the professor noticed he wasn’t writing any notes, but he continued to glance over at Dennis every so often during the rest of the class.

When class ended he slowly packed his things up and left the classroom, making the left turn towards the Great Hall when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Dennis smiling at him. Frowning, he followed as Dennis beckoned him down the hallway and around the corner, away from students making their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

“Er… so, I… I noticed you were looking at me during Ancient Runes and I-”

“Do you want me to stop? I’m sorry? I’ll stop,” Richard said, feeling himself going bright red.

“No! No, don’t stop. I mean… I… well I know that you’re gay and… well I kinda like you and you’ve been looking at me and I was hoping that meant you liked me too,” Dennis said.

“W-what? Really?” Richard asked, “Well, I mean, I… the next Hogsmeade weekend we could go together?”

“That sounds great,” Dennis said. Richard grinned at Dennis, hardly believing what was happening. He could almost hear his heart pumping loudly.

“We should probably go have lunch,” Richard said.

“Just a minute,” Dennis said, before moving forward and kissing Richard quickly on the lips. He blushed as he stepped back, and Richard and Dennis grinned stupidly at each other before they started walking down to the Great Hall together. 


End file.
